MSN sin tapujos: La sexshop episode
by Queen Mother Vergana
Summary: [YAOI, LEMON] Sorrento y Deathmask se encuentran en una sexshop ¿qué pasará?


Acá vengo con una nueva historia, espero les guste...

_**Agradecimientos:**_

A mi querida hermana Selene18 por su valiosa cooperación en la realización de este ¿fic?

_**A d v e r t e n c i a s :**_

**YAOI **

**LEMON**

**_M S N _**

**_S I N _**

**_T A P U J O S_**

**_-------------------------------------_**

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**Sorrento estaba en su día libre, tras mucho estrés en el templo marino. Para quitarse la pesadez y el mal rato, fue a una conocida sexshop que quedaba en medio de Atenas, la ciudad que tenia mas cerca. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Salió del Santuario de Athena decidido a conseguir nuevos artefactos de tortura para divertirse durante la noche con quien se ofreciera... entro a la sexshop que Milo frecuentaba, se la había recomendado y por eso había confiado en su compañero de armas

-aaaahhhhh que grande es esta tienda- exclamó mientras recorría la tienda mirando de reojo los "juguetes" que allí habían

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**Sorrento estaba alelado viendo los consoladores que ahí se ofrecían. De todos los tamaños, formas y colores... lo habían simplemente enormes o muy pequeños. Miró a todos lados, y agarro uno grueso, y largo, y lo sobó con las manos, aspirando también su olor. **

**En eso, una voz lo despertó de su ensueño, y casi se le cae el aparato del suelo. **

**-¡Carajo!- exclamó y se agachó a recogerlo. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Se detuvo ante un estante donde estaban los consoladores, había un joven recogiendo uno del suelo, esa escena llamó mucho su atención...

-¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó curioso

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**Volteó, con el aparato entre manos. Era el último consolador que quedaba y no quería darlo. **

**-Esto... yo... solo miraba... no fue mi intención causar desorden!- balbuceó, sobando sospechosamente el juguete. Sus ojos se paseaban entre aquel hombre y el aparato, una y otra vez. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Miró con lascivia a aquel curioso joven, como sostenía el aparato, esos enormes e inocentes ojitos suyos… parecía una visión

-no debes preocuparte… mi nombre es Deathmask ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó para romper el hielo sin despegar su mirada del chico

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-DeathMask... mi nombre es Sorrento- replico el marina, sin dejar de aferrar el aparato. Sugestivas imágenes con este hombre y el consolador aparecieron en su cabeza. **

**-Ha venido buscando con que... autosatisfacerse?- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

-No exactamente Sorrento, bonito nombre por cierto… he venido a buscar algo con que divertirme para olvidar el stress en mi santuario- dijo con una ligera y malévola sonrisa –y ¿tu?- preguntó con tono seductor el Italiano

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-Yo...?- Volvio a mirar el aparato entre sus manos -Busco el consolador que me dé mas placer, de modo de olvidarme de mi desgraciada vida de marino, solitaria y aburrida, además- **

**Fijo en el sus ojos enormes, color fresa. Sugestivamente lamió la punta del consolador, como insinuándole algo. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Deathmask sonrió más ampliamente ante la sugerencia y acercándose al cuello del joven murmuró:

-¿puedo ayudarte en eso?- aspiró el delicado aroma del cuello del chico y lentamente se separó de él

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**Resopló excitado con la cercanía del hombre. Entre mas lo miraba, más era su deseo. **

**-Si... si... si...- suspiró. De repente les llegó la voz del encargado **

**-Por favor, no deseamos esta clase de comportamientos indebidos aqui- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Volteó a ver al encargado y sonriendo a Sorrento miró hacia la puerta del local invitándolo a salir de allí

-no se preocupe… ya nos vamos ¿no es así?- preguntó en tono seductor

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-Si- replicó Sorrento, sonrojado -Pero... ¿no vas a comprar nada?- Inquirió curioso. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

-cierto… venía por una cosas que Milo me sugirió… no me tardo ¿llevarás algo tu?- preguntaba mientras se alejaba para conseguir algunos juguetes que su buen compañero Milo le había sugerido

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-Si- dijo Sorrento, mostrándole el aparato -Voy a pagarlo mientras tu buscas tus cosas- **

**Dicho y hecho, le pagó al encargado el consolador que había escogido. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Recorrió rápidamente la tienda recogiendo látigos, esposas, y otras cuantas curiosidades, corrió a la caja para pagar los instrumentos que ampliarían su colección y se acercó finalmente a Sorrento después de haber pagado

-¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó tranquilamente

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-Vámonos... Después de todo, no tengo prisa por volver al templo del mar...- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salían -Tienes un acento muy encantador, por cierto... italiano no?- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

-así es, italiano, y tu… ¿de dónde eres? No pareces de aquí… y¿a dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó seductoramente

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**Sorrento sonrio. **

**-De Austria- miro por unos segundos a DeathMask -Que tal... si vamos a un hotel? Así podremos ver con calma nuestra mercancía nueva...- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

-eso me parece perfecto… vamos conozco un hotel genial por aquí cerca- sonrió Deathmask mientras miraba de reojo al austriaco -¿te parece bien?

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-Mas que bien, schönen- replicó Sorrento. Ambos se pusieron en camino, silenciosos, cruzando las calles, sin dejar ver al mundo exterior lo que estaba ardiendo dentro de ellos. **

**Finalmente estaban frente al hotel. Sorrento se maravilló, pues aunque pensó por un segundo que era uno barato, era un hotel de muy buen gusto, y que como mínimo era 3 estrellas. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Deathmask entró junto a Sorrento al hotel y pidió en recepción una habitación con vista al maravilloso mar griego, percibió la sorpresa de sorrento y eso lo impulsaba cada vez más

-¿todo bien?- preguntó curioso al ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-eh, si- respondió, ahora ofreciendo una sonrisa de disculpa -Es que no había estado en un hotel tan bonito, cuando estás acostumbrado a esos que cuando mucho son de 1 estrella...- **

**Ambos caminaron, directo a la habitación que DM había reservado. El botones lo miró extrañado al verle los paquetes. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

-¿ocurre algo empleaducho?- preguntó arrogante Deathmask al botones quien se sonrojó y después de abrir la puerta desapareció del lugar

-después de ti Sorrento- expresó Deathmask abriendo aún más la puerta de la habitación…

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**Sorrento soltó una risita al notar la cara del botones. Cuando entraron a la habitación, le dio un codazo a DeathMask. **

**-Viste eso? Se nos quedó mirando... seguramente supo que cargábamos en nuestras bolsas!- **

**Se dejó caer en un sofá y sacó su preciado juguete. **

**-Este es el ultimo de los consoladores aromáticos que quedaba... y yo no iba a perdérmelo- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

-la gente es curiosa ¿qué se le va a hacer?- miró curioso al chico sosteniendo su juguete

-que bueno que no te lo perdiste, debo decir que tienes muy buen gusto…- se acercó al muchacho y sentándose a su lado también comenzó a revisar sus juguetitos

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**Volvió a lamer sugestivamente el aparato, tal y como lo hizo en la tienda, en un claro gesto de insinuación. **

**-Y tú, que tienes en tu bolsa...- Se quedó alelado con los 'juguetitos' dulces que guardaba DM: Esposas, un par de látigos, prendas de cuero **

**-Tu juegas duro¿no es así...?- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

-ahhh si, me gusta divertirme de forma algo ruda- insinuó seductoramente mientras se acercaba al cuello del chico para dar un ligero mordisco y aspirar de nuevo ese aroma

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-Aaah...- resopló Sorrento -Ven... juega rudo conmigo... estoy harto de jugar solo en el templo marino... nadie me hace caso por que segun ellos 'tengo que crecer mas'...- **

**No se aguantó mucho y lamió sensualmente la oreja de DeathMask, entreteniéndose en mordisquearla. **

**-Me encantas... este consolador y tu bailaban en mi cabeza cuando te vi allá...- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

-juguemos entonces bello Sorrento- insinuó Deathmask mientras apretaba la mano de Sorrento que sostenía el consolador y lamía el cuello del general marina.

Quitó lentamente la camisa de Sorrento desabotonando uno a uno los botones mientras contemplaba la desesperación del joven marino, gustaba de jugar a desesperara sus víctimas para después "retozar"

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-Si- suspiraba el marina, ya con la desesperación a mil. Sus hormonas estaban completamente revueltas y ya no resistían la insinuación y ganas de satisfacer los instintos. **

**Besó los labios del italiano, y le supieron a gloria. Era primera vez que besaba a otro hombre, y no era para nada desagradable. Al mismo tiempo, le desabotonaba la ajustada camisa en un deje de desesperación. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Deathmask sostuvo las manos de Sorrento para impedir que este le desvistiera tan rápido, continuó con su típico jugueteo de desesperar al chico, volvió a besar y lamer ese cuello mientras suspiraba allí, podía sentir la desesperación del chico y no iba a desaprovecharla, sabía que entre más se desesperara, más disfrutarían ambos… recorrió con una de sus manos la espalda desnuda del general marina, apreciando cada centímetro de esa tersa y blanca piel…

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**-No seas malo, DeathMask...- suplicó Sorrento -No puedo soportar mi propia calentura... quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo... tu boca recorrerme...- **

**Todo esto lo decía con voz silbante y jadeante, la misma que tenia en privado cuando se masturbaba frenéticamente en el templo marino, a escondidas de los otros generales. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Miró sonriente y sugestivamente a Sorrento y mientras soltaba sus manos besó nuevamente los labios del marino, sus manos recorrieron juguetonamente ese delicado cuerpo con la intención de provocar cosquilleo

Sorrento de la sirene dice:

**Apenas le soltó las manos, estas sujetaron la nuca del italiano, pero vacilaron un poco, ya que el cosquilleo que el otro le provocaba lo hacia flaquear y lo desconcentraba. **

**Le temblaron las piernas también. Le costaba quedarse quieto, ya que la sola cercanía, el solo contacto con el otro lo alborotaba. Al moverse, se percato de que la erección entre sus piernas crecía mas y mas, haciéndose totalmente evidente. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Se percató de la creciente excitación del joven marina, sabía jugar y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, paseó sus manos primero por el abdomen del chico bajando lentamente hacia su pantalón para desabrocharlo lentamente sin dejar de besar esos deliciosos labios… también estaba volviéndose loco con tantas sensaciones

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Cerró fuertemente los ojos, ya al borde de la locura misma. En su mente, mas escenas lascivas se estaban conjurando. Sorpresivamente, mordió un poco el labio inferior de DeathMask, saboreandolo con enfermiza lujuria. Ya deseaba probarlo, así que le suplico: **

**-Por favor... dame a probar tu verga...- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Quitó rápidamente el pantalón del marina con destreza sin dejar de besarlo y mordisquear sus labios, trataba de ignorar las súplicas del muchacho sin embargo estaba comenzando a ceder ante la fuerte lujuria que le estaba provocando… dejó libres las manos del muchacho para permitirle que hiciese lo que quisiera solo por unos momentos en lo que recuperaba su estilo…

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Sonrió al verse libre, y no se lo pensó mucho para bajar de sus labios a su cuello y garganta, deleitándose en ellas con fuertes mordiscos. Luego recorrió con la lengua su pecho y los pezones del italiano, erectándolos al momento. Todo lo hacia rozagante de lujuria y ardor. **

**-Aaah... Eres... aah... una... delicia... adoro cada palmo de piel que te cubre...- **

**Bajó un poco mas por su abdomen, mordisqueándolo, hasta llegar a su bragueta. Esbozó una sonrisa y la abrió sin muchas contemplaciones, buscando aquel manjar que el otro tenia entre las piernas... **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Cerró los ojos como reflejo ante el fuerte placer que le estaba siendo concedido, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Sorrento y comenzaba a jadear descontroladamente, le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo… ya tendría tiempo para divertirse a su manera…

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Se sintió aliviado ante la aprobación del otro. Cuando estaba llevado por sus propias hormonas, le ponía de mal humor que lo frenasen, aunque bien sabia que aquello formaba parte de la diversión de su ahora amante. **

**Finalmente liberó su enorme erección, la cual miró extasiado. Era grande como nada que hubiese visto antes. Le paso la lengua lascivamente y susurró: **

**-Con que mis compañeros me dijeron que estaba pequeño para probar esto no? ... no lo creo...- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

sus manos se paseaban en el cabello de Sorrento y parte de su rostro, le temblaban demasiado incluso como para concentrarse en no lastimarlo, estaba disfrutando y comenzaba a cavilar qué haría después… primero disfrutaría lo que el joven marina quisiese…

-es tu momento de probar que no eres muy pequeño… ahhh…- dijo extasiado Deathmask aún con los ojos cerrados de solo sentir el aliento del muchacho en su pene

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**-Aaaah- resopló Sorrento, excitado, bañando aquel miembro primero con su aliento calido. Luego con su lengua lo comenzó a degustar, como si fuese el plato mas exquisito del mundo: Lo lamía a todo lo largo, chupaba fuertemente la punta... no quería perderse ni un solo rincón de ese miembro. **

**Finalmente lo engulló, todo lo que pudo. Un corrientazo de excitación lo traspasó cuan centella, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

-ahhh que bien… ahhh- jadeaba el italiano con frenesí enredó fuertemente sus dedos entre el cabello del austriaco, sentía como esa traviesa lengua lo recorría… estaba volviéndose loco… era demasiada excitación… sabía que estaría por descargarse…

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Se sacó el sexo de DeathMask, tan solo para poder mirarle un par de segundos y suplicarle: **

**-Báñame la cara... con tu leche...- **

**Dicho esto, reanudo su labor, esta vez con mas brios. Conforme escuchaba como aumentaba de tono los gemidos por parte de DeathMask, Sorrento enloquecía mas y chupaba con mas ganas. En un determinado momento, tomó aire y engulló el pene completamente, hasta el fondo de su garganta... **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Se sintió extasiado, ya no podía más era demasiado, el chico estaba haciéndolo cual si tuviese maestría…

-ahhh… ya… voy… ahhh- jadeó justo en el momento que comenzó a eyacular acompañándolo con profundos y fuertes gemidos de puro placer

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Lo sintio, calido, llenar su garganta, y regurgitar por su boca. El marina cerró los ojos, mientras se sacaba el miembro y degustaba todo el semen en su boca y labios. Lo relamió obcenamente. **

**-Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba...- Jadeo -Pero quiero mas de ti... mas... mucho mas...- **

**Desde el suelo donde estaba, saltó otra vez a los labios de DeathMask, besándolos, sin importarle un rabano el tener la boca húmeda de esperma. Solo queria sentirle otra vez, y en su máxima expresión. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Besó con toda su pasión al joven marino, mordisqueó sus labios, sintió su lengua y saboreó su propio néctar deleitándose totalmente…

Jaló al joven de la cadera para acercarlo a la suya sin tener contemplación alguna…

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Sonrió felinamente, y procedió a quitarse toda la ropa, hasta quedar en calcetines nada mas. Luego tomó el consolador y lo lamió con lascivia. **

**-Quieres estrenar esto...?- Inquirió, mostrándole el aparato con picardía **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Ante la propuesta sonrió lascivamente y lamiendo nuevamente los labios del marino respondió:

-por supuesto… por estos momentos hagamos las cosas como tú quieras…- dijo mirándolo con lujuria total y descabellada

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**-Mmmmmm...- ronroneó Sorrento en aprobación. Se giró y se colocó a gatas, enseñándole todo. -Vamos... mmmm... metemelo completito... luego de eso me tendrás rendido para todos tus deseos...- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Sonrió ampliamente y tomando el consolador entre sus manos comenzó a sobarlo seductoramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al chico, se arrodilló detrás del muchacho y mientras sobaba el objeto contra sus nalgas le dijo:

-esto te encantará…-

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Movió la cadera en señal de ansiosa anticipación y se empinó mucho mas. Los ojos fresas de Sorrento se estrecharon en pura y enfermiza lujuria. **

**-Si... vamos, te lo suplico... métemelo... no me importa si lo haces a lo rudo... lo quiero completo!- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Acercó la punta del objeto al ano de Sorrento y mientras sobaba y presionaba la entrada buscando desesperarlo aún más… lo tenía donde quería… justo cuando notó la desesperación del marina introdujo el objeto por completo y comenzó a moverlo muy lentamente de adentro hacia afuera…

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Dejó salir un gemido que mezclaba un grito de placer, ya que al fin DeathMask lo complació. El dolor placentero por la dilatación que le producía el consolador era absolutamente excitante para el marina. Llevó sus dos manos hacia sus nalgas y las separó no solo para enseñarle a DeathMask cuan abierto estaba con el aparato dentro, sino también para facilitarle lo que sea que tuviese en mente. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Mientras movía el objeto, e iba acelerando el ritmo de los movimientos del mismo, comenzó a acariciar las nalgas de Sorrento con su mano libre, recorrió parte de la espalda baja del general marino deleitándose con la vista que le estaba siendo proporcionada y con los gemidos del muchacho…

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**-AAAAH! MMM SI!- gritaba ya un escandaloso y excitado marina -Mas! No te detengas! Sigue asi!- **

**Le miró por encima del hombro, relamiendo sus labios en pura excitación **

**-Como deberá sentirse tu verga en mi culo?- **

**Rió para sus adentros, pues no acostumbraba a usar ese lenguaje tan prosaico, pero la lujuria que sentía se lo provocaba. Lo volvía tan loco que ya era incapaz de pensar o de hablar decentemente. **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Rió y mientras continuaba moviendo aceleradamente el consolador en el interior del marina deslizó lentamente su mano hacia el excitado miembro de Sorrento y paseó ligeramente sus dedos en un roce que le provocó un ligero choque eléctrico que lo estaba volviendo loco… tomó la verga de Sorrento con su mano y comenzó a masturbarle frenéticamente

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**La lujuria en la habitación pareció adquirir tal nivel de densidad que pareció inundar el cuarto entero. Sorrento permanecía empinado, aun separándose las nalgas y gimiendo como loco con lo que le hacia DeathMask. **

**Esto... aah... es mejor... de lo que soñé...>> **

**Ya de tanta excitación el miembro le empezó a arder y sintió contracciones dolorosamente placenteras en las ingles. Supuso que ya el orgasmo lo estaba electrizando y no pasaría mucho antes de vaciarse por completo. **

**-AAH! AHH! AAH! AAAAAAAAH! ME VENGO!- **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Aceleró simultáneamente el movimiento de su mano masturbando a Sorrento y el consolador en su interior bombeando hasta llegar al fondo una y otra vez con frenesí…

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Al fin el glorioso orgasmo lo sacudió, haciéndole vociferar de placer intenso. A medida que su pene expulsaba una gran carga de esperma en la mano de DeathMask, su trasero se contraía en torno al vibrador, jalándolo un poco mas hacia adentro. Sorrento acabó temblando, especialmente sus piernas. **

**-Eso estuvo genial...- **

**Finalmente se derrumbó, completamente exhausto. Por ser primera vez que sentía esas sensaciones, el cansancio era mas intenso de lo habitual. Se sacó el aparato de atrás y se enroscó en el sofá. **

**-Me dejas dormir... es que...- **

**No pudo terminar la frase, por que ya estaba profundamente dormido, y con un aspecto curiosamente angelical, opuesto al de hace unos minutos... **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

Deathmask observó al chico mientras se dejaba caer exhausto en la cama para dormir, había sido demasiado incluso para él… no había necesitado de la tortura para agotarse hasta caer profundamente dormido… las imágenes de lo recientemente vivido rondaban por su cabeza sin cesar…

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

JAJAJAJA UN SALUDOTE A NUESTROS MADOS CRITICOS

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

AMADOS

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**carroñeros de scripts! **

Cancer no Deathmask dice:

FUE HECHO CON MUCHAS GANAS DE JODER AL PRÓJIMO

Sorrento de la Sirene dice:

**Esto va especialmente a aquellos que 'aman' el lemon pornografico (y que por lo general consideran TODO LEMON pornografico) y a aquellos intolerantes que por todo se clavan puñales y viven amargándose la sola vida que tienen. **

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bye Bye

Vergana

he vuelto... XD


End file.
